mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yves Edwards vs. Aaron Riley 1
Closed-fist strikes were not allowed. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves barefisted. Riley caught a leg kick to the clinch. Edwards worked a standing guillotine. Riley kneed the body. Edwards kneed the body. Again. Again. Edwards defended a trip. Riley kneed the body. They broke. They clinched, Edwards got a trip to guard. He defended an armbar. Riley regained guard in a scramble. Edwards stood. Riley got up. He landed a front kick. Edwards landed a leg kick. He landed another. He landed another and an inside kick. Edwards kneed the face. Edwards kneed the chin. Edwards landed an inside kick and another. Edwards landed an inside kick. Edwards landed another knee to the chin and a second that dropped him. Riley got the butterflies in. The ref moved them to the center. Still a hokey little production. Edwards stood. He came down to half-guard. Riley was blatantly holding the shorts. He regained guard. Riley slapped the body hard from the bottom as Edwards worked the can opener. Riley's lower lip was bleeding. The ref stood them up. Oh no it was his chin, from one of the knees. A doctor came to check. Deep cut. There's Jeremy Horn in Riley's corner. They continued. Edwards landed an inside kick and another. He landed a leg kick. They clinched. Edwards landed a right hand as they broke. Riley landed a left. They clinched. Edwards kneed the body. Edwards stuffed a trip. Edwards kneed the body. He got a trip to guard. He backed off and let Riley up. They clinched, Riley broke kneeing the body twice. They clinched. Edwards kneed the body. Riley kneed the body and ate one. Edwards kneed the body. Ten minutes gone, ten remaining. Riley broke eating a grazing knee. They clinched. Edwards kneed the face. Riley got a good double into guard. Edwards slapped the head from the bottom. He had a hold of the back of the head. He kept landing good palm strikes. Riley was beginning to respond. Hard body shots. Riley elbowed the body. The ref wanted work. More body shots from Riley. 'That forearm hurt him.' The ref gave the last warning. Riley passed to side control. He went knee on belly. He went back to side control. Edwards turtled up. Riley took the back. He had one hook. He turned to mount nicely. He landed good body shots. Edwards went for a kneebar. He got a guillotine in a scramble, worked it from side control sorta. He let it go. Riley regained guard. Edwards backed off and let Riley up. They clinched. Edwards kneed the body. Riley jumped guard. 'Have they got overtime?' 'Hit him in the ear.' Fourteen minutes in. Edwards landed a right hand, and another. The ref stood them up. They clinched. Riley got a trip, Edwards landed on top. Edwards dropped back for a leglock. Riley was defending well. Edwards was persistent, however. Riley landed a right hand defending. Riley escaped. He turned on top. Edwards still had that leg, no. He turned on top to guard nearly, nope Riley was on top in guard. Nice ground battle. Riley landed a short left. Edwards slapped the face from the bottom. Riley landed another left. The ref stood them up. Edwards landed an inside kick and kneed the body twice. Riley jumped half-guard. Riley regained guard. 'Let's work down here, come on.' One minute remaining. Riley was more active from the bottom. Riley was active. The ref stood them up. Riley landed a body kick. Edwards kneed the body. They clinched up. Edwards defended a trip and got one himself to the butterflies. 'Hit hit hit hit.' The fight ended. They clasped hands and stood hugging. Riley raised Edwards's hand. Edwards had the UD without hesitation.